


My Precious Hoard

by CaptainFairyTale



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dragon GoGo, Dragon Hoard, Dragon Honey Lemon, Dragon Tadashi, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Fairy Fred, Fairy Hiro, Fairy Wasabi, Hoarding, I said incest but it's because it's hidashi, Incest, M/M, Magic, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tadashi, Protective Tadashi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFairyTale/pseuds/CaptainFairyTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dragon hoard is the most important thing in it's life. </p><p>Hiro learns this very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Breaking Point And Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT! MY FINGERS ARE BURNING! BUT I DID IT! THIS IS POSTED A LITTLE LATER THAN I WANTED! BUT I DID IT! 
> 
> We need more fantasy stories, so I made some. I also like imaging Hiro as a fairy. 
> 
> I put incest on the tag, but they are not related. Only reason I placed that there is because it is hidashi. 
> 
> WARNING: THERE WILL BE SMUT! THIS IS HIDASHI! 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!

“Hiro are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yes! I’m very sure I want to do this!” 

“Hiro you know the villages just need time to…”

“No! I’m done with them! They had plenty of time to get used to me since I was a newly born!” Hiro hissed back, making his Aunt sigh as she held her arm. 

Hiro immediately felt guilty in snapping at his Aunt, but his mind was made up. Hiro went back to looking over the things that he would be packing in his travel sack. Aunt Cass looked at Hiro with worry making the wings behind her unfold and flutter in worry. “Hiro, you’re a crystal fairy, you know you’ll be a delicious delicacy to many creatures out there!” Aunt Cass tried on more time making Hiro sigh. 

“I’m leaving Aunt Cass.” Hiro stated with finality, making the other fairy sigh. She turned around and flew to the door of Hiro’s room. “I’ll make you a big dinner then and some food for the road…” She stated trying to sound cheerful, but miserably failing it. 

Hiro listened as his aunt left the room before he turned around to see where his Aunt stood. “Sorry Aunt Cass.” Hiro whispered. Hiro walked towards the mirror in his room with a sigh at his reflection. 

Hiro was known as a crystal fairy, a rare fairy breed that was blessed with the power and beauty of the crystals. Hiro looked at himself with a sigh, seeing nothing really special about him compared to other crystal fairies he’s seen. Hiro was average in color being mostly black with a few plashes of royal violet and red. His wings looked jagged and bright being pure black in most parts. But going towards his back you could see the swirls of royal violet and red stemming through his wings like veins. 

His hands, arms, feet and legs were also covered in the crystals with the same coloring as his wings. While Hiro always wondered how he could touch and feel things even though majority of his body was technically crystals, but even he couldn’t figure it out. Symbols also decorated his skin. Majority of the tattoos go from his neck and go down. Though you couldn’t see them too often since Hiro liked wearing big hoodies that went down to his knees. His biggest tattoo leads all the way down to where his tail’s base was. Hiro’s tail was simple and long with it being crystals at the end that resemble a mermaid’s tail. 

Because of Hiro’s dull coloring he wasn’t looked upon kindle with the other crystals fairies. All crystal fairies Hiro’s seen were colorful, bright and beautiful. None of them were as dark as Hiro was and while they shined in the sun Hiro looked like dull rock. 

Hiro flicked his tail in agitation in remembering the other crystal fairies before he stuffed more things into his bag. Hiro was one of the smartest fairies in the village, which lead to several arguments with the older fairies that resided in the village. Hiro knew that many of the villagers were jealous of Hiro’s smarts, abilities in magic and crystal heritage.   
Hiro was a reject in the village he was born in and he was through with it. 

“Done.” Hiro whispered, placing in the final item. 

“Tomorrow before the sun peaks from the horizon I’ll leave.” Hiro thought, before deciding to make his way down the stairs to see how his Aunt was coping. Hiro landed on the kitchen level of their home already seeing Mochi make his way to rub against Hiro’s legs. Hiro smiled as he knelt down to pet the feline who purred at Hiro’s touch. “Take care of her.” Hiro whispered, making the feline’s eyes flash gold a bit before going back to normal. 

“Aunt Cass?” Hiro called quietly as he came to the kitchen. 

“You’ll love this dinner Hiro! I’m making the hot wings where it feels like our faces are melting! Wanting to make your favorites before you… before you leave…” Aunt Cass whispered, making Hiro look at the wood flooring with a sigh. 

“I’m sorry Aunt Cass.” Hiro whispered, wanting to at least say something to the Aunt who’s raised him after his parents were killed. 

Aunt Cass stopped what she was doing in order to turn around to face Hiro. Hiro jumped as he felt hand latched onto his shoulder before pulling him in. The nature fairy held her nephew as tightly as she could. “Don’t say sorry! You’ve done nothing wrong! It’s those rotten villagers fault!” Aunt Cass whispered into Hiro’s raven hair making the teen clutch back at his Aunt. 

“I’ll miss you. Thank you so much for raising me.” Hiro grinned, making Aunt Cass smile before she kissed Hiro’s face all over. 

“Once you leave… I’m going to finally move to the moon veil forests.” Aunt Cass admitted, making Hiro nod in understanding. Aunt Cass had spoken about wanting to move to the hidden forest for a while missing the place where she and his mother originally was from. The only reason why Aunt Cass stayed in this village was to raise Hiro and stay in the place her sister loved so much. 

“Come visit me when you can?” Aunt Cass asked, making Hiro smile before he nodded his head. 

“Of course I will.” Hiro croaked, feeling tears go down as he held his Aunt Cass close. 

“Enough of this crying! Let’s get this party started!” Aunt Cass cheered, making Hiro and Mochi cheer as well as they got started in cooking the wings. All throughout the night Hiro and Aunt Cass ate until they felt they were so full that their stomachs would explode. Hiro was immediately sent up the stairs for the rest he needed for his long journey the next morning. 

Hiro flew up the stairs and dragged himself onto his bed. The good feeling of partying with his Aunt passed and soon nervousness seeped into him. Hiro knew that as soon as he left the village borders that he would be on his own. 

Hiro knew he couldn’t get cocky because even though he was a dull crystal fairy didn’t mean he wouldn’t be as much as a target. There were creatures out there that would gladly feast on him to take some of his magic. It terrified Hiro for he’s scene the picture in all the books that showed many of the creatures that were cursed for feasting on the flesh of a blessed being. 

Hiro knew many spells from defensive, offensive and even healing. But, while fairies can fly around didn’t mean they were strong flyers. It would be a bad situation if he had to get away from something during a storm. Even flying long periods of time were tedious for fairies. 

“I have to be smart about his.” Hiro thought, looking at the night sky to see the moon was full as if wishing Hiro a hello as it’s light touched into his room. 

Hiro flicked his tail to grab some of his blanket to cover him. He needed to sleep now or else he won’t have the proper energy he needed in order to make a good head way away from the village. With that his eyes closed and he allowed his mind to dream of moon filled skies. 

When Hiro opened his eyes again it was to the darkness of his room. Looking over to his window he saw the sun barely making it’s way back up to show that it was morning. Hiro sighed, feeling the nervousness come back as he went over to the bathing area of their home. Immediately Hiro threw off his hoodie and immersed himself under the warm waterfall spray. 

“I can do this.” Hiro whispered using some special sap to wash off the grim of the last day. 

When Hiro was finished he looked around his closet. He already packed a few of his hoods. Some that were designed for hot areas and even cold. Hiro looked around before taking a navy blue hood with small runes sewed on it. Aunt Cass had made it for Hiro for his birthday and he couldn’t think of a better one to leave with. Throwing the hood on Hiro grabbed his bag and walked to the entrance of his room. Hiro didn’t dare turn back as he continued where he paused knowing if he looked back then the feeling in his chest would tug even more. 

Hiro walked into the kitchen to see his Aunt Cass already preparing breakfast. On the side of the table were small packages of food packed and ready to go making Hiro smile fondly. The two ate with small talk being tossed back and forth. Hiro promised he would write to Cass as soon as he found his ‘home’ and along with visiting Aunt Cass. 

Mochi curled up on Hiro’s lap as they ate as if knowing that Hiro would be leaving for a large amount of time. Soon the food was finished and everything was cleaned. Hiro carefully placed the food in his bag before they headed out of their home. 

Hiro chuckled as Aunt Cass, Mochi and him swirled around each other in flight. Playfully tapping each other with their tails as they made their way to the edge of the village. Some of the villages that were out looked at the group curiously before going about their business again. All too soon they were at the edge of the village. Hiro looked back at Aunt Cass and Mochi who smiled at Hiro with pride. 

“Love you.” Hiro whimpered pulling his Aunt into a hug.   
“Love you too.” Aunt Cass whispered back while Mochi meowed. 

Hiro slowly let go and turned to leave only for Aunt Cass to pull him into another hug. “One last hug.” She whispered, making Hiro smile in her warm embrace. Hiro was reluctant to let his Aunt go, but the sun was coming up and Hiro wanted to make as much progress as he could. 

“Stay safe.” Aunt Cass smiled. 

“Take care.” Hiro replied back before flying away. 

Using the wind Hiro was able to fly high in the sky and catch more speed. Giving one last look back Hiro watched as his Aunt started crying as she waved goodbye Mochi sitting on his shoulder raising a paw as if he was also waving goodbye. It hurt Hiro, but he continued to fly. He looked forward allowing a few tears to go down his face as he soared in the winds. 

 

 

“Goodbye.”


	2. Death By Stomach Rumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really want ice cream. 
> 
> LIKE I REALLY WANT ICE CREAM! UGHA! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it's been a bit slow, but it's going to pick u p starting next chapter. C8.

Hiro had traveled far and almost non-stop for a week straight. Resting in thick lush trees from any creatures that would cause him any harm. But now, because of the constant flying Hiro was starting to feel the burning in his wings and body. 

Hiro winced as the burning pain in his wings and back started to become more evident. But, Hiro couldn’t land yet for it would be too dangerous for the fairy. Below Hiro was an open grass field that no animal dared cross for how desolate it was. 

“I just have to make it a little further.” Hiro whimpered as he forced his wings and body to keep on moving. Even being in the open sky like this was dangerous, but going around wasn’t an option for Hiro. For both left and right of the large opening had many plant beasts that almost consumed Hiro for breakfast. 

Along with the fact that Hiro couldn’t really tell which was a monster or just a normal tree made things dangerous. So he had to go through the large clearing on a day where there only seemed to be a few clouds. But once he got to the other side he’ll find a safe spot to rest for a day or so. 

“Just a little bit further.” Hiro hissed already seeing the treetops come closer. 

But something didn’t feel right to Hiro. The birds that were flying beside the fairy seemed to be nervous and all started to fly in a defensive maneuver. The leader of the flock seemed to be looking around as if trying to see something. It made Hiro have the horrifying realization that they were being hunted. 

The sounds of growls were now prominent and soon large black figures start appearing from the tall grass below. The flock cried in fright and in battle as the creatures took down a few of their brethren. Hiro only managed to dodge the sharp claws that went after him. 

“OH no! Their Cackles!” Hiro thought alarmed as he saw the small pack of creatures. 

Cackles were horrible creatures that hide themselves in the darkness of forest or any large vegetation. They actually looked a lot like a large centipedes that can fly. They had gotten the name Cackles because these creatures would cackle all the time whenever they aren’t hunting. 

The large flock of birds he was with cries out as they fought of the creatures. But with their large pincers and sharp legs they pierced into the lard bird creatures easily. Many were falling to the ground their bones cracking as they smashed into the dirt. As soon as they were on the ground more cackles crawled over them. Feasting on the large prey cackling as they tore into the flesh. 

Hiro needed to leave and fast, but with his strength he won’t be able to make it. So making a quick decision Hiro attached himself to the back of one of the bird creatures. Who had finally realized a losing flight and started flying away as fast as it could. Hiro clutched onto the creatures feathers as it frantically flew away. 

Hiro could still hear the anguished cries of the dying flock as many others tried to escape the carnage. Hiro was able to see two more flock members flying with the one he was clutching onto. 

“I’m sorry.” Hiro spoke as one of the creatures turned to look at him. 

Hiro continued to hang onto creatures well into the next day. Fear had kept Hiro clutching onto the birds as fear drove the birds to fly as long as possible. Soon though Hiro could tell the creatures were also getting fatigued and were ready to make a landing soon. Hiro smiled and thanked the creatures before letting go. The birds didn’t look at Hiro as they immediately descended down towards a large watering hole. 

Hiro continued to fly a little bit more before deciding to make a rest at a tree growing on the edge of a cliff. The tree was large and had plenty of lush leaves to cover Hiro’s form. Hiro landed on a large branch and breathed in a sigh of relief. 

His body screamed in pain and Hiro felt the burning in his wings. Using his last strength Hiro used the little bit of magic to make a branch nest before crawling inside. Finally the small fairy allowed the exhaustion to fully consume him as he closed his eyes. 

His last thoughts were the hope of finding his ‘home’ soon. 

( - Night - ) 

Hiro felt his eyes slowly open from his long sleep. He didn’t know exactly how long he’s been asleep, but from the darkness of his nest and from the soft light the moon was showing outside the opening Hiro had guessed that it was nighttime. 

Hiro yawned and was about to go to sleep again when suddenly he felt the painful tug in his stomach. Soon after feeling the tug his stomach grumbled loudly in complaint making Hiro glare at his flat stomach. “Oh hush you.” Hiro growled, before finally getting up and checking his bag. The teen rummaged the inside only to come out empty handed as he looked even more. After searching the whole bag the only thing Hiro had was a canteen half filled with fresh water. 

“Better than nothing.” Hiro grumbled as he downed the soothing liquid. 

But his stomach seemed to dislike that decision and growled again before giving Hiro cramps. Hiro scowled and peaked from his small hiding spot. So far everything looked calm and the sounds of insects could still be heard all around him. 

“Good sign. It means predators aren’t around.” Hiro thought before crawling out of his space. 

His tail flicked back and forth as he looked over the edge to see the beautiful large river below him. Little ways after that was a well-flourished area. If Hiro played his cards right he could find some berries or catch some fish in the water. Slightly rested from his sleep Hiro flapped his wings and jumped off the branch.   
“Food! Food! Food! Food!” Hiro chanted. 

Using the wind that was going through the cavern Hiro got to the area in a matter of seconds and softly landed on the lush grass. Looking around Hiro couldn’t help, but appreciate the beauty of the area. All around there seemed to be life from the raging rivers to the calm lakes. The forest look large and beautiful with sparkling leaves and grass. The moon just gave the area a more peaceful look that seemed to soften the area. 

But soon the hunger came and Hiro sent out to look for food. First he looked for the berries and using his knowledge he found a small bush filled with delicious sweet red berries. Hiro couldn’t help, but feast on the berries loving how sweet they tasted. Hiro’s tail wagged back and forth in pure pleasure and his wings flapped every now and then showing his happiness. 

“That was a good appetizer, but I would love some fish.” Hiro grinned, berry juice all over his face as he walked over to the river. 

Peering down into the water Hiro couldn’t help the drool that went down his lips. “They look delicious.” Hiro whispered before grinning as he looked at his tail. Carefully Hiro shifted his tail fins to almost look like a giant claw. Hiro waited as he watched the fish making sure to find the perfect moment. 

In Hiro’s haste he didn’t realize that the nosy insects that chirps and sang joyfully were silent. How the animals that were running around seemed to now be hiding in the underbrush with fear. It was only when Hiro saw the fish immediately swam in deeper waters that Hiro seemed to be getting the hint. 

Hiro flapped his wings and rushed back to his hiding spot in the tree. Crawling into his small hide away. Hiro could feel his heart beat pace so rapidly that he thought he was going to have a heart attack. 

“Is it a hackle? Did they chase us all the way here?” Hiro thought. 

Hiro strained more and more with his hearing in hopes to hear the creature that was sending fear in the area. Hiro felt tense and his tail flicked ready to strike if anything appeared. And after awhile the sound of something large could be heard above making it’s way above Hiro. The fairy didn’t dare make a sound as he heard whatever it was seemed to land beside his tree. 

Carefully he peaked through the small opening of his nest and saw something black and shining flash at him. Hiro tensed as large claws slashed at the branches breaking them from the trees before they fell into the river below. The creature continued to slash at the tree making Hiro curse in his mind. 

“Why? I’m being quie-…. THE BERRY JUICE!” Hiro thought alarmed wiping away his mouth to see some of the sweet liquid on his sleeve. 

Hiro screamed in fright when the top of his nest was shredded out from above him. Hiro dodge the second swipe and smashed his tail with the clawed hand. Immediately a grunt was heard on his left making Hiro look over and freeze at the sight. 

“… oh magic sticks.” Hiro spoke, looking at the dragon before him. 

“I blame you stomach.” Hiro growled as he swung his tail and got ready to attack the dragon. 

“Death by stomach who would have thought it.” Hiro growled as the dragon reach for him again. Immediately Hiro strike with his tail cutting the dragon’s claw getting another grunt form the dragon. 

“You get away from me!” Hiro hissed, getting the dragon to stare at him with his large eyes. It was then that Hiro noticed that one of his eyes was pure white with scars all around his eye. The other eye also had scaring, but the color was still clear and it showed auburn brown with tints of red. The scars more or less looked like burns like the dragon was scorched in its face. 

“He’s partially blind.” Hiro thought. Quickly flicking his tail to grab his bag Hiro looked at the water below not noticing the dragon narrowing its eyes at Hiro’s actions. 

“I’ll use that to my advantage.” Hiro whispered before pushing off to the river below. Quickly Hiro followed close to the water and down the river hoping the small caverns would prevent the dragon from reaching him. But it didn’t seem the case as loud explosions sounded behind him. Looking back Hiro saw rocks and boulders splash into the river. 

The dragon kept swiping down at Hiro making Hiro dodge it’s claws and the falling boulders. “GIVE UP!” Hiro shouted, before turning left. Hiro flew down the waterfall and turned a sharp right into the swamp. A roar above made Hiro shiver as he continued to fly. What Hiro didn’t expect was the large gust of wind the knocked him out of the air and into the muddy water. 

“Yuck!” Hiro cried, feeling the slime and mud all over his body.

But when Hiro tried to fly he noticed he couldn’t get out. Again he tried flapping his wings and trying to get his tail out, but it seemed like they were almost stuck. Hiro sunk further into the mud and water making Hiro flap his wings harder. 

“No! No! No! No!” Hiro shouted, trying to use his magic to get the tree in front of him to spread its branches to him. 

But the roots could only reach so far to Hiro making them just out of the raven-haired boy’s reach. Hiro flapped his wings again watching in terror, as the muddy water seemed to almost turn into slime every time he struggled. Hiro gasped as he sunk further into the slime making him try one last time to reach out towards the branches. 

“How uncool! I’m going to die because of my stomach!” Hiro whimpered, half of his face already below the surface. Breathing was becoming non-existent making his vision blur as he stared up at the beautiful stars. 

“Well… at least I have this before I die.” Hiro thought as he looked above only to curse when a something black blocked his vision. Hiro couldn’t help the last thought he had as he finally closed his eyes. 

 

“Magic sticks, give me a break!”


	3. The Starting of Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter things will get intense! >8D
> 
> SO in the next chapter be excited for Gogo will make an appearance. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because strap in. Things are going to get intense after this chapter.

Hiro felt weightless when his he started to regain consciousness in small moments. It was weird feeling weightless when he was sure that he was sinking in quick sand… or mud. But, Hiro guesses that death meant you would feel weightless. The fairy had attempted to open his eyes by sheer force of will. Only getting them to crack open a little bit to see a forest running past him before he closed them again. 

Everything around felt cold and weightless for a while. It made Hiro wonder if he’ll be feeling this forever. But soon, the cold was replaced with something warm that made Hiro burrow deeper into it. The weightless feeling was also gone making Hiro finally rest. 

But, soon his body demanded for him to wake and Hiro opened his eyes to only see darkness. “I knew it, I’m dead.” Hiro thought, but froze when he felt something shift beside him. The fairy did everything to stay calm as he slowly detached himself to warmth he was curled up too. 

Looking around Hiro noticed a small sliver of light and crawled to it to see what was going on. Peaking through the small opening Hiro saw something bright that made him shut his eyes from the pain that brightness gave out. Opening his eyes again Hiro allowed his eyes to adjust before looking through again. 

The fairy couldn’t help the gasp that slipped through his lips as he saw the area in front of him. All around were mound of shimmering cold, jewels, rubies and pearls. Every precious stone that Hiro had studied could be seen littering the mounds making it sparkle almost as bright as the stars. Hiro looked around more to see a few waterfalls cascading down certain parts of what he guessed a cavern. There were even large trees sprouting here and here and if Hiro looked closely beyond a few gold mounds seemed to be a lavish green area. 

“But, where am I?” Hiro thought looking around the opening only to freeze when he really studied the frame. “PIXIE WINGS!” Hiro cried and shot out through the opening making the large creature behind him grunt in surprise. 

Hiro squeaked when he tumbled down the gold mound he was on. Wincing at how the gold fell down with him earning a loud sound that echoed throughout the cavern. The fairy looked back to see the large drunken shake a bit before turning it’s long neck to look at Hiro. Now that Hiro was able to see the dragon more clearly, he couldn’t help, but marvel at its beauty. 

Textbooks and pictures did shame for they could never depict how beautiful these creatures were in person. The dragon was huge so big that Hiro could probably fit perfectly in the palm of its claws. The dragon’s scales looked more like crystals, the same crystals that don on Hiro’s own body. But, while Hiro’s black crystal skin looked dull to him this dragon’s looked beautiful glimmering in the light. 

Its wings were a different color; red rust that matched well with the dragon’s black. But, Hiro couldn’t help, but notice that the burnt scars didn’t just decorate the dragon’s face. Patches of the scars were on its body and wings that made Hiro feel a slight sadness for this magnificent beast. Slight, only because it was looking at him intently like it wanted to eat Hiro. 

“Nice, dragon! Nice dragon! You don’t want to eat me! Look! I’m made of crystal! I’ll probably give you bad indigestion!” Hiro reasoned, making the Dragon tilt its head to the side. After a moment a deep rumble could be heard making Hiro realize that the dragon was laughing. 

“I’m not going to eat you.” Came the deep voice of the dragon. 

“Oh… well, that’s good?” Hiro asked, getting another deep laughing rumble. 

“So, uuhhh, where are we?” Hiro asked, getting the dragon to make a small grunt before it slowly slid off the large gold mound. Hiro didn’t have the time to react as the dragon caught him in his large clawed hand as he made his way around his home. It gave Hiro the chance to actually look around the home seeing that the gold mounds were the only things inside. 

The green area Hiro was able to see before was actually a large forest and the light that lit up the whole cave were crystals that were giving off the light like the sun. Hiro could tell the forest seemed to stretch a little farther than Hiro could see. But, what surprised the fairy more was he saw a large buck come out from the bushes before going back in again. 

They continued to move until they went down a long tunnel with more crystals and vegetation lining its walls and ceilings. But, Hiro couldn’t help, but feel the slight temperature change of the area. The fairy couldn’t help, but fold his wings and tail to his body as he clutched further into the dragon’s grasp. The warmth of his scales giving Hiro relief from the chill he felt. It wasn’t until he they were at the mouth of the cavern that Hiro found out why it was so cold. 

“Oh my stars! WHERE ARE WE?” Hiro gasped as he saw the raging blizzard and snowy mountains before him. Everyone was so hard to see that Hiro couldn’t see what was three feet in front of him. The winds were terrible making Hiro wrap his tail around the dragon’s clawed hand in order to stay put in his hold. 

“This is my home deep within the everlasting snow glades.” The dragon spoke; his voice seemed to drift off as he looked at the chaos before him. 

Hiro gaped at what the dragon was saying. The Everlasting Snow Glades was a place of constant snow and blizzards. It was far down south where the climates got colder and monsters that lived there were pretty much the strongest for living in such harsh climate. Fairies like Hiro would die in just a mere few minutes within this blizzard. If it weren’t the blizzard that ripped the wings right off their backs, it would be the sub zero freezing temperatures or the ferocious creatures that stalked the barren lands. 

The dragon seemed to have enough at standing outside his door before he turned back. Hiro was grateful for this already feeling the warmth seep back into his bones. It was when the dragon was making his way back to the middle of his home that the sudden realization hit Hiro. 

“I can’t escape.” Hiro thought, his wings and tail drooping at the thought. 

“What is your name?” 

“MAGIC STICKS!” Hiro yelped, clutching onto one of the dragon’s claws. The dragon gave a deep chuckle again as he looked down at the quivering fairy. Hiro looked back up at the dragon, which gently places Hiro back on a bound of treasure, before looking at his twitching tail. Hiro didn’t know how to react to this dragon. So far the creature had seemed to be kind to Hiro. But, at the same time he brought him to a place in which Hiro couldn’t leave. Also, he was the same dragon that chased Hiro into the quick mud. 

“My name is… Hiro.” Hiro spoke, getting the dragon to nod. 

“My name is Tadashi.” The dragon spoke back. 

Hiro nodded, still feeling intimidated by such a large beast. Tadashi tilted his head again before going back to the same gold mound for some rest. Hiro didn’t know what to do as he saw the dragon lay down. But didn’t have to think much as a long strong tail wrapped around his slender waist. 

“You need more rest.” Tadashi stated, before placing his head down. Hiro blinked in surprise as the tail placed him on a bunch of animal furs before going back to a more comfortable position. One of Tadashi’s large wings moved to be over Hiro’s small body cloaking Hiro in a soft darkness. Soon Hiro could hear Tadashi’s soft breathing signaling the small fairy that Tadashi had went back into a deep slumber. 

This allowed Hiro to really think about his situation. All of a sudden Hiro felt tears running down his face and his body shaking without his consent. Hiro pushed his face into the furs and cried from all the stress of what happened. But, at the same time he didn’t want to wake or anger the dragon the slept beside him.

Hiro shivered when he dent something large slither across his body. It was from touching the large warm object that Hiro noticed it was the tip of Tadashi’s tail. It was warm and nice to the touch. It gave Hiro a small comfort that allowed him to finally close his eyes for some rest. 

While Hiro slept Tadashi opened his eyes to look at the mound of gold and jewels. To the dragon everything seemed to dull now. Lifting up his wing slowly Tadashi looked at the fairy that cuddled his tail that he wrapped around the small fairy to comfort him. Tadashi felt the deep searing hot feeling in his soul as he looked at Hiro. Placing his wing down Tadashi lied his head down. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I won’t let you go.”


	4. Exploration and In Need of a Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter to My Precious Hoard. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support again with this story. C8. I know it's starting a bit slow, but I promise in the next few chapters it will speed up. Writing fantasy that is beyond vamps and werewolves is a bit harder. 
> 
> Well, hope everyone is having a good night!

Hiro awoke not to complete darkness or to any large dragon. Instead, while it was still dark there was a soft glow of blue that covered the area. It was almost like at night when the moon showed clearly in the sky illuminating everything in its soft light and glow. 

Hiro noticed that he was laying on something soft and comfortable. Looking down Hiro blinked in surprise at the blankets and soft animal furs he was laying on. It was felt well against Hiro’s skin and he couldn’t help, but almost purr in delight at the feeling. Hiro allowed his wings to spread out and flap for a bit of a stretch. 

“My strength returned just a bit.” Hiro smiled, before allowing himself to soar out from the nest he was sleeping in. Hiro wondered how he even got into the comfortable nest when Tadashi came into mind. While the dragon seemed kind he couldn’t help, but give out a scowl. He was still a prisoner if he couldn’t even step out of the dragon’s home.

But, for now the thought was being pushed back against Hiro’s mind as his stomach once again demanded for some food. “Hey! You got me into this!” Hiro hissed down at the rumbling stomach. Hiro hissed, as his stomach didn’t seem to give any cents for this statement and continued to demand food. Hiro flicked his tail in annoyance and look around the cave. All Hiro could see were large mounds of gold that were almost like mountains. Hiro had the feeling he wouldn’t find food in this area and decided to explore the lair now that he felt more strength. 

Hiro few over the large mounds of gold getting the realization that the lair was far bigger than what Hiro at first thought. The lair was also beautiful for shinning crystals beamed down towards Hiro giving off the blue light that helped him find his way around the area. There were large or small crystals that littered the ceiling. Some even made Pillars that went from top to bottom of the liar that Hiro couldn’t help, but fly around.

Finally Hiro seemed to come by the entrance of the forest he saw. And was surprise that he wasn’t just imaging things. As he flew Hiro studied the large trees that stretched far and was amazed at how large and big they were. Some even stretched all the way towards the ceiling and some of the branches had pierced into the stone ceiling and walls. It almost looked like the ceiling was a sky of leaves and green. Some of the crystals were even growing on the trees and Hiro couldn’t help, but laugh as he burst threw many lush leaves that seemed to pet and comfort the fairy as he flew through them. 

“Hungry.” Hiro whined as he looked around. 

While surprisingly there were animals in the forest Hiro didn’t have the strength to chase or take them down. So He needed to find some berries to eat. Hiro pouted when he felt himself tire easily and flew to the ground in order to walk. 

Hiro grinned when he heard the sound of a river and ran towards it. The sound grew louder making Hiro realize as he stepped towards the sound that it was a large waterfall that he heard. “This place is… amazing.” Hiro whispered as he watched the waterfall and the rivers go through the forest. It was no wonder how the forest survived in the caverns. There was light and water, but Hiro realized how could there also be warmth for these plants to survive in these conditions. 

“The crystals don’t only give off light, but warmth.” 

“SPELL BOOKS AND SALAMDER TAILS!” Hiro screamed and almost flew into the air in fright. But something strong grabbed his tail keeping him from going towards the tops of the trees. Hiro growled at the touch and turned around only to blink in surprise at whom he saw. 

“Tadashi?” Hiro asked, finally landing on the solid ground. 

“Yes, you seemed tense with my dragon form. I decided to change to my more… smaller figures.” Tadashi stated as he looked himself over, but still keeping a firm gripe on Hiro’s tail. Hiro also looked Tadashi up and down with a bit of pout at how big and tall Tadashi seemed to still be. 

Tadashi looked humanoid like Hiro, almost like a fairy or harpy, but of course with dragon parts. He was tall about two heads or so taller than Hiro that made Hiro want to flick his tail in annoyance if it weren’t in the iron gripe of the dragon. Scales covered Tadashi’s arms, legs, and back with his long tail swaying from side to side. His wings were massive… all four of his wings were massive that spread out a big before folding close to Tadashi’s body. Hiro was only thankful that Tadashi wore some cloth for his more… private area for Hiro’s eyes wondered down making the fairy become flustered by his own actions. 

“It’s less intimidating, defiantly.” Hiro agreed, trying to tug his tail out of Tadashi’s gripe. 

“Can you let go?” Hiro asked, tugging at his tail that soon started to flick at Tadashi’s claws. Tadashi frowned, but let go of the wiggling tail that soon flapped Hiro in the face in its haste to get away. Hiro grumbled as he grabbed and soothed his tail looking at Tadashi warily. Tadashi pointed towards an area that Hiro has yet to see. 

“I have some food ready by the lake.” Tadashi explained, making Hiro instantly jump up at the thought of food. Hiro’s stomach deciding to demand its substance by growling loudly making Hiro blush at the prospect earning Hiro to scowl down at his own body. “I keep getting betrayed by this stomach.” Hiro thought, looking up to see an amused Tadashi. 

“Lead the way.” Hiro commented, getting Tadashi to nod as he instantly took to the air. Hiro bite the side of his lip before following a bit slowly after Tadashi. His wings trying to keep in the air though he was struggling. Tadashi looked down seeing Hiro struggle in the air and instantly flew to fly up behind Hiro. 

“Hey! I can fly!” Hiro hissed, as strong arms wrapped around him and he was carefully being carried towards the destination. 

“I have no doubt that you can fly, but I don’t think you can fly with such little strength.” Tadashi commented, making Hiro grumble as he finally folded his wings in order to allow Tadashi to fly comfortably. Hiro gaped as soon they came to a large clearing and a beautiful lake came to view. The water seemed to sparkle with the crystals light making the water look like it was glowing. 

“How big is your lair!” Hiro cried as he was gently placed on the ground right next to a fire bit where the smell of cooking meet and vegetables smelled wonderful to the fairy. Making his tail wag in anticipation for the meal that was in front of him. 

“My lair goes into several segments from the forest, the main room, the library, and the bathing area.” Tadashi explained, making Hiro look over at Tadashi with interest. “There’s a library here?” Hiro asked, making Tadashi nod as he got a wooden plate ready for Hiro. Piling on some meat and vegetables the dragon handed Hiro the food over making Hiro start consuming as he looked at Tadashi in interests. 

“Yes, its holds all the books I acquired over the years.” Tadashi stated, making Hiro look down at his food. The excitement of a library always made Hiro get giddy at the prospects of new books with new information or stories to tell him. 

“You like books?” Tadashi asked, making Hiro smile. 

“Of course! There always something new to learn from books.” Hiro explain, blushing a bit at his shout of excitement. Tadashi just smiled at Hiro making Hiro blush a bit for this was the first time Hiro saw the dragon smile. It was nice and warm that oddly fitted the mighty beast. But Hiro wouldn’t say that and chomped down on some more food. 

“I’ll show you then, my library.” Tadashi explained, getting Hiro to smile brightly. 

“Thank you.” Hiro grinned, before they ate their meal in silence. Soon the meal was done and the clean up quick with the two. Hiro felt a sudden exhaustion again, making Hiro want to growl in irritation for the inconvenient exhaustion. Tadashi again noticed this and carried Hiro back to the comfortable nest that was in the main room. 

“Rest, tomorrow I’ll show you the library.” Tadashi whispered as he laid the small fairy in the comfortable blankets and furs. Hiro sighed in relief at the full stomach and comfortable bedding that he didn’t mind when Tadashi settled beside him. But, only Tadashi wrapped his arms and wings around his small frame that Hiro couldn’t help the blush that was spreading all over his body. 

Tadashi didn’t notice Hiro’s embarrassment as he closed his eyes for some of his own rest. Leaving Hiro to fret in his hold and embrace as he went asleep. 

 

“WHY DO I FEEL SO HOT?!?!”


	5. Surfs Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, a blizzard is coming soon! Ohhhh snap! Oooohhh snap! 
> 
> I need to stock up on some snack foods before this happens!

It had been a grand total of two weeks since Hiro came to live with Tadashi. And while the fairy didn’t want to admit it, but he was starting to really appreciate Tadashi’s company. Many fairies back in his old village couldn’t keep up with Hiro’s constant debates on magic. But Tadashi was able to keep up and counter many of Hiro’s debates with his own. 

And Tadashi library, Hiro couldn’t begin on how beautiful it was. At first the teen expected something small in size since what did a dragon need with books? But, his expectations were blown out the window as soon as he stepped through the large double doors that contained the heavenly space. 

The library was ginormous to the point where Hiro didn’t know what to do or say for five whole minutes as he stared at the beautiful sight. It was almost like the size of a beautiful city with books shelves reaching so high that Hiro could barely see the top. And no only that there were rooms upon rooms of books, scrolls, maps and so much more that Hiro didn’t know where to start. 

It was heaven. And Hiro immediately jumped into the first pile of books he saw. Hiro couldn’t believe there were this many books in the world and couldn’t help, but swim in pure bliss at the smell of a good fire place and the feel of a heavy book in his hands. 

Hiro had found out after the library organism he had that Tadashi loved to read and invent his own things. Being a dragon and doing dragon things can get boring at times from what he stated. So he decided to collect books as he ventured from his nest to add to his hoard. Tadashi even showed Hiro a spell he invented that turned inanimate objects into trees or flowers. 

Hiro couldn’t help, but feel at home and found himself feeling less and less like a prisoner. Tadashi had not harmed him once during his stay and allowed him to do whatever he pleased in the dragon’s lair. He didn’t even bat an eyelash when Hiro threw a temper tantrum and started trashing the gold room. He just waited for Hiro to calm down before curling around the sobbing fairy. It irritated Hiro how patient the dragon was, but also made him… want more of the other’s presence. Though he didn’t know exactly why. 

“Ugha! Stop thinking about that right now!” Hiro thought slapping his tail onto the stone ground before continuing to look at his notes. 

Hiro was trying to invent a crystal that produced clean water or could purify water. Hiro had noticed that Tadashi had to refill the lake by dumping mounds of snow into the beautiful waters. Water spirits were also in the lake creating small rainfalls to add to the water, but they could only do so much. Hiro could tell it tired them out even with Tadashi’s help. 

“Let’s see…” Hiro thought as he carefully seeped his magic into the crystal. If he put too much there could lead to an explosive disast- 

“HEY! YOU MUST BE HIRO!” 

“OH ORBS AND BALLS!” Hiro screeched and blasted his magic into the tiny crystal. Hiro stared at the crystal in horror before looking over to the person that startled him. Hiro blinked in surprised at the fairy before him. He was glowing a soft light from his person and judging by his golden wings that Hiro guessed that this Fairy was also another rare breed like himself. 

“A light fairy?” Hiro thought in awe, as he’s never seen a light fairy before. 

Those fairies tend to stay in hotter climates where the sun stays out longer. Normally they wouldn’t even travel far to any place in which the sun couldn’t touch. Which made this situation all the more…. Weird? 

“Hi, names Fred! I’m here visiting the day while Honey Lemon talks to Tadashi. She’s also a dragon! A rose dragon in fact! Li- Whoa! Is this magic? Awesome! Why is it glowing like that?” Fred asked, looking at the crystal in Hiro’s hand. Hiro looked down at the crystal and yelped at how the crystal seemed to glow on and off with great intensity. 

“Oh no! I put too much magic in it!” Hiro cried and quickly took to the air and flew down the hallways ways. Fred followed the other as they rushed towards the open forest area in the mountain. 

“So, I’m assuming this is a bad thing?” Fred asked, getting Hiro to nod his head furiously. “If you put too much magic into a crystal all at once, there will be a backlash in the element of the crystal! In this case…” Hiro squeaked as the crystal started cracking. Fred gulped as they stared at the tinny thing that cracked in half before blasting a tidal wave up into the air. 

“… Sooo… I’m assuming we… rung away?” Fred asked, getting Hiro to nod, before the fairies rushed out of the area. 

“You know this is cool! Scary, but cool!” Fred stated, before yelping when a large wave of water splashed him into the raging flood below. Hiro zoomed down towards the fairy and tried to pull the other out of the water, but the water was too fast and too much. In the end it lead to Hiro being sucked in as well. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!” Fred cried as they flew down the stairs, hitting a stair every so often. 

“Ow! Oh gosh watch out for that!” Hiro cried, hearing the sigh that was in certain places to help with directions hit Fred in the face. Hiro winced at how loud the smack was as they continued their journey down the steps. The two blasted into the forest area before the water finally seemed to recede leaving the two fairies dazed at the Lake’s edge. 

“YES! AWESOM! LET’S GO AGAIN!” Fred cheered, pumping his fist into the air while his fury tail wagged back and forth with excitement. Hiro could only stare at the other, before groan as he flapped his wings to help start drying them out. 

“So, you said your name was Fred?” Hiro asked, finally becoming curious of the other fairy as he started to dry off his person. Looking back Hiro saw the spirits that helped keep Tadashi’s home clean start working on the wet floors and walls. Giving Hiro curious and laughing faces as they did their jobs. Hiro had to fight the urge to pout as he looked over to Fred who was working on drying his wings. 

“Yup! Names Fred! Light Fairy and magic enthusiast!” Fred stated, grinning when his wings were try before working on his tail. 

“You can’t do magic?” Hiro asked with curiosity. 

“Well it’s not the fact that I can’t do magic. I can do magic, but all my spells are healing spells. Light fairies magic is a bit… complex. I can’t do the magic that defiantly a crystal fairy can do.” Fred explained, making Hiro curiously look the fairy up and down. 

Fred was taller than him by a head or so but defiantly not as tall as Tadashi. He was covered in a golden fur that reminded Hiro of treasures or the sun. His wings were large with cold rimming beautiful designs all over his wings. It was interesting to see a light fairy for all Hiro knew about them were the few books that his village library had of them. He wasn’t able to go through Tadashi’s library yet already immersing himself in a project when he saw the water spirits work. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Fred. Names Hiro.” Hiro introduced shaking the other’s fairies hand. 

“Same, though sorry about your crystal! My bad for scaring you.” Fred laughed, making Hiro laugh as well. Soon though a loud rumbling noise could be heard and the ground shook beneath them. Hiro stumbled as he tried to stand, before two large dragons came rushing into the forest. Hiro braced for impact and felt a large claw surround him. 

“Hiro! Are you all right? What happened?” Tadashi asked, looking over the fairy to check for any injuries. 

“Sorry Tadashi! My bad! I scared for poor guy and made his cool crystal thingie give us a surfs up!” Fred grinned, making the dragon holding him groan. Hiro looked at the dragon he was sure was ‘Honey Lemon’. Like Tadashi she was big, matching his size, but being a bit slimmer than Tadashi was. She was black and pink with her wings looking like petals and having flower designs on her scales. 

“Fred, what have I told you about announcing yourself?” Honey Lemon asked, making Fred blush as he looked down at his hands. “Announce myself when coming in so I won’t scare anyone.” Fred pouted, making Honey Lemon chuckle as she nuzzled the fairy in her claws. 

“So, where is the crystal?” 

“Back in the…. Oh no.” 

The group turned around and saw a large tidal wave come shooting out of the hallway entrance towing even over the dragons. All, but one stared at the wave in shock as it descended on them with brute force. 

 

 

“KAWABUNGA!” 

“FRED!”


	6. Having The Look Of Desolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating good food is always good. 
> 
> It gave me great energy to finish this story! 
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy it! Hand In Hand We Walk Together will be next!

“Man! That was so much fun! This was even better than going to sea shell beach!” Fred grinned, while he was being carefully toweled off. “Honey Lemon! I’m okay.” Fred grinned, getting Honey Lemon to glare at Fred who continued to remain blissful from his excitement. Hiro couldn’t help, but giggle at the sight of the tall woman who flapped her wings to help air dry the fairy before her. 

“Fred! You guys could have drowned.” Honey Lemon scolded, making Fred droop a bit. 

“Sorry Honey Lemon.” Fred apologized, making the dragon shake her head as she continued to flap her wings. 

Hiro giggled again even when a towel came to drop on his head before large clawed hand started rubbing the towel around in order to try Hiro. Thankfully because of how Hiro’s skin was made of it was usually easy to dry off unlike fur. The only part that needed much attention was his hair. 

“Hiro, are you sure you’re all right?” Tadashi asked drying the fairy in his lap carefully while Hiro wagged his tail in pleasure. “I’m fine Tadashi.” Hiro purred, making Tadashi sigh as he continued to dry off Hiro until his hair just had a soft dampness to it. Hiro flapped his wings testing to see if they were good before flying off of Tadashi’s lap. Tadashi allowed this and stood up just as Fred was able to get out of Honey Lemon’s clutches. 

“That was fun, let’s do it again sometime.” Fred stated, getting Hiro to laugh as he shook the other fairy’s hand. 

“Of course being supervised. Leave you unattended for a few hours and the world might blow up!” Honey Lemon sighed, getting Tadashi to chuckle as Fred gave a look at awe at the prospect. “That would be cool! Scary and really inconvenient, but cool!” Fred cheered, making Hiro raise a brow at the fairy. 

“You are defiantly a character Fred.” Hiro stated, getting Fred to waggle his eyes brows to Hiro. 

“Oh yeah! Almost forgot! Let me properly introduce you the amazing and beautiful Honey Lemon!” Fred cheered, shaking his hands as he presented Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon blushed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked at Fred with a fond smile. “It’s nice to meet you Hiro.” Honey Lemon spoke, making Hiro jump a bit before he bowed slightly at the other dragon. 

“It’s nice to meet you too!” Hiro squeaked, getting Honey Lemon to laugh as she looked over at Tadashi. “Tadashi spoke so much about you. I can see why.” Honey Lemon chuckled before she started to glow. Hiro watched in amazement, as Honey Lemon became her full dragon for and scooped Fred into her large claws. Fred tucked himself into the warm claw before waving Hiro goodbye. 

“Sadly, it’s time for us to go. It was good meeting you Hiro and as always a pleasure seeing you again Tadashi.” Honey Lemon spoke before she walked towards the exit of the mountain making sure to close her claws before taking off into the powerful blizzard. 

“Friends?” Hiro asked when he felt a tail wrap around his waist before lifting him up and carrying him back towards the cooking area near the lake. Tadashi nodded as he walked over to the already blazing fire as the little spirits already began working on making the two a nice soup for a meal. Tadashi smiled as he patted the head of the leader spirit who giggled before scurrying off with the rest of the spirits following. 

“Honey Lemon was a comrade of mine along with another dragon. We’ve… been through many things together.” Tadashi whispered as he settled Hiro down on the soft grass. 

Hiro frowned at the sentence and tone, but he decided not to push him. Hiro still didn’t know Tadashi too well and there time being with him was still very short. So Hiro just took the bowl of soup gladly and ate as Tadashi reminisced where he sat. Hiro studied Tadashi as he kept silent and ate the food that was in front of him. Out of all the vocabulary that Hiro knows he could only think of one words as he looked at Tadashi. 

Mournful. 

Tadashi looked like so mournful that it made Hiro feel lost on what to do. Should he try to cheer up the dragon or should he stay silent? Was it any of his business in questioning what happened or should he even try to help the burden that Tadashi obviously has? Should he really care? He was taken and is technically being held prisoner in his home. Every time the fairy asked if he could leave Tadashi would either state a blunt no, shake his head or even ignore the question all together. 

“But…” Hiro thought as he played with his soup a bit as he looked over at the dragon. Tadashi eyes seemed to have become darker and he just stopped eating as he stared into his own food. The scars on him seem more pronounced and Hiro watched as Tadashi unconsciously touching one of the burnt scar marks that littered his body. 

Hiro wince drooped along with his tail and he felt the appetite slowly leave him. Hiro battled with himself a bit before finally placing the bowl down and slowly fluttering over to the dragon. Hiro stopped right in front of Tadashi not wanting to startle him or irate him in anyway. 

“Tadashi?” Hiro asked, in a voice that was even lower than a whisper. But he got no reaction from the other male and Hiro frown as he stared at the other. Breathing in and taking all the courage he had left Hiro gently took Tadashi’s hand that had been rubbing at his scars. Tadashi blinked in surprise as he looked at Hiro having a look of confusion before realization crossed over. 

“Do… you want to talk about it?” Hiro asked unsure of what to do. 

“Sorry, I’ll be good in a bit…” Tadashi reassured making Hiro frown. But the fairy didn’t want to push and slowly let go of Tadashi’s hand. Before Hiro could really leave though he felt a tail encircle his ankle making him turn around to see Tadashi looking down at his bowl of food. 

“Could you stay close though? If you don’t mind.” Tadashi asked, his voice clear in the beginning before wavering at the end. Hiro could only nod as he used his tail to grab his bowl before settling beside Tadashi on the ground. Tadashi resumed eating seeming to have regained a large appetite as he emptied the bowl before using his tail to grab some more. 

Hiro could barely finish one bowl. His mind filled with question about Tadashi and feeling a bit unsettled in seeing the usually cheerful dragon to have the look of desolation on his features. It made the fairy realize how little he knew of the dragon. He didn’t really know of his past or even how he got those painful looking scars. Hiro wanted to ask, but his throat felt dry and he knew in some way that Tadashi wouldn’t tell him right now. For now Hiro forced himself to push down all these thoughts and feelings in order to get through the meal he had with Tadashi. 

“Are you going back to the library?” Tadashi asked, making Hiro jump from his spot. 

“No, I think I’m going to try again tomorrow. I have to make a new crystal anyway.” Hiro stated, making Tadashi smile as he listened. “It is kind of you to try and help spirits. They already have enough on their plate in taking care of the forest.” Tadashi spoke, making Hiro blush as he got up to help to wash his dish. 

“No problem! Have to use this big brain of mine or else I might go crazy.” Hiro remarked, getting Tadashi to laugh as he jerked his thumb towards the still soaked hallways. Hiro laughed nervously as he watched many spirits working hard in order to dry everything some giving Hiro a look that could be translated as something teasing or joking. 

“In my defense that was Fred’s fault.” Hiro defended, making Tadashi look over to his side. 

“Sure! Blame poor Fred.” Tadashi spoke, making Hiro pout and his tail flicking back and forth with irritation. Tadashi smirked and playfully smacked the tail earning Hiro to jump again. “You’re too easy.” Tadashi teased, making Hiro glare before smacking his tail behind Tadashi’s knee. Tadashi yelped and knelt down knocking into the dirty tub water. Hiro gulped as he saw the dragon gripe the edge of the tube making Hiro slowly edge away. Hiro noticed how Tadashi’s tail seemed to thump on the ground and before curling in while his wings gave on big flap. 

“Ahahahaha! Oh look at the time! I should get back to work! Those crystals are going to make themselves!” Hiro remarked as he turned around and took off into the air. But before Hiro could even make a get away Tadashi’s tail shot out and wrapped around Hiro’s tail making Hiro sweat bullets as he tried to get out of the dragon’s gripe. 

“H-I-R-O.” Tadashi called punctuating each letter in Hiro’s name. 

“In my defense… you smack me first.” Hiro countered with a cheeky grin.   
Without another word Tadashi pulled Hiro in and dunked him into the dirty wash water. Hiro cried out in disgust as he felt the soggy food cling to his skin and wings from the big splash he made. Tadashi was barking in laughter as Hiro sat in the dirty water making Hiro twitch with fire in his eyes as he looked at the dragon. So while Tadashi was too busy laughing Hiro chanted a small spell to levitate the tub before dumping all the dirty water on the dragon. 

 

“This means war.” 

“Bring it on nerd.”


	7. A little bath and a little poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really want a nutter butter. 
> 
> I might go get one...

“Ew! I smell like mold!” Hiro whined, making Tadashi snort from beside him. 

“At least you don’t have food still stuck in your hair.” Tadashi remarked, wincing as he kept bulling at the gunk that seemed to refuse to get out no matter how hard Tadashi tried. 

They had made an intense water battle with the dirty water and left over food. Many spirits ducking for cover at their playful fight. Once the magic started the battle became an intense war to see who could get the other one messier. The battle finally ended with a scolding by one of the head cleaning spirits. 

“Just letting you know that I totally won that battle.” Hiro grinned, flicking Tadashi in the face with his tail earning Tadashi to laugh as grabbed the tail before it could make its escape. “Now, now, we both know that if the spirits didn’t interrupt I would have won with my finishing move.” Tadashi informed, making Hiro pout as his tail struggled to get out of the dragon’s gripe. 

“In any case, we need to take a good bath. You do smell like mold and I’m pretty sure that is mold right here on your tail.” Tadashi stated as he inspected Hiro’s tail closely. 

“What! Where?” Hiro asked, making Tadashi show the fairy as they made their way to the bathing area. 

Hiro could tell they were close to the bathing area for the hot steam that started to show as they went down the large stairs. The fairy couldn’t help, but flap his wings in excitement for what they will reach once they hit the bottom. For once they hit the button pools upon pools of large hot springs could great them. Steaming waterfalls at the perfect temperature will sound out through the cavern. Water as clear as crystal and yet holding many healing qualities will sparkle in their wait to greet anyone who wants to dive in. 

When Hiro first encountered the spring he didn’t ever want to leave. The water did wonders to Hiro making him feel well rested and energized right after taking a simple bathe. It had taken to Tadashi transforming into his dragon form and taking Hiro by force to get him out of the water. 

Hiro wagged his tail in excitement before deciding to try and take to the air in order to get to the bathing area faster. But another snatch and Hiro yelped as he forced to stay on the ground. “Tadashi! You’re so slow!” Hiro hissed with annoyance as he turned around to see the teasing look the other was giving him. 

“And you’re too impatient. The baths aren’t going anywhere.” Tadashi stated, making Hiro groan. 

The two had made their way to the bottom floor making Hiro cheer as he started throwing off his clothes to get into the bath faster. With a final flick the clothes were off and Hiro ran towards the bath. Tadashi shook his head and placed the pile of Hiro’s clothes and his own in a basket that the spirits were standing beside faithfully. 

“Make sure their cleaned up well. They really smell bad.” Tadashi gave the soft order, getting the little spirits to giggle before they started rushing off with the dirty clothes. 

Hiro cheered as he jumped up and dove into the water. Instantly everything felt warm and rejuvenating. Hiro broke up towards the surface and sighed in relief as he swam lightly in the water. Looking over Hiro saw Tadashi also make his way into the water diving under the surface before coming up smiling as he saw that the stubborn gunk that was in his hair was now gone. 

“What is with this water?” Hiro purred. 

“It’s always hard to get you out of the baths.” Tadashi confirmed as he leaned back on the warm rocks to relax while Hiro lazily swam around. Every now and then Hiro would go under the surface and flap his wings in order to get his whole wings a good soaking. 

“Hiro!” 

“Yes?” Hiro called, seeing Tadashi wave him over. Beside Tadashi on the rock was a small bowl containing little bottles while the little spirits ran away in order to jump in the smaller and shallow pool that was beside theirs. Tadashi was waving one of the bottles before motioning Hiro to come closer. 

Hiro instantly swam over to the other and recognized the shampoo and conditioner. Without his consent Hiro felt his tail wag back and forth in the water knowing what was going to happen next. Tadashi gave Hiro a small chuckle as he ran one hand through his hair making Hiro purr in delight flapping his wings and splashing the water around them. 

“So cute…” Tadashi thought before Hiro placed himself in between Tadashi’s legs. Quickly Tadashi started making work on the fairy hair making Hiro putty in the dragon’s claws. Hiro unconsciously wrapped his tail around Tadashi’s as his hair got treated. Making Tadashi blush and also purr in delight as their tails rubbed and gripped each other. 

Once finished Hiro grabbed the bottle and motion for Tadashi to do the same. “You don’t have too.” Tadashi started, only getting a smack in the face with Hiro’s tail. “I want too.” Hiro stated with a grin, before putting some shampoo in his hands. Tadashi sighed as he leaned against Hiro while the small fairy washed his hair. 

“Hey Tadashi, when is Fred coming back?” Hiro asked, working on getting the last remaining bits of gunk out of Tadashi’s hair. 

“You like Fred?” Tadashi inquired, feeling a small flare of jealousy as he instinctively wrapped his tail around Hiro’s waist. The fairy didn’t seem to mind though as he continued to wash Tadashi’s hair before telling him to close his eyes as he rinsed it with the bowl that was beside them. 

“He seems like a lot of fun!” Hiro stated, making Tadashi nod his head stiffly. 

Hiro blinked and looked down at Tadashi noticed how tense the other had become. “But he was fine before what could have…” Hiro thought as he finished washing Tadashi’s hair. But even though he finished, the tail around his waist didn’t move. In fact it seemed to have gotten tighter around his thin waist. 

“Wait a minute could it be?” Hiro thought, before chuckling. 

“Tadashi, is it by any chance that you might be jealous of Fred?” Hiro asked, with a teasing tone. 

“And if I said yes?” Tadashi asked back with a raised brow making Hiro openly gape at him. 

“I’ve known you for a short amount of time. But every time I see you my blood sing and my fire blazes. You are very precious to me.” Tadashi remarked before turning around. Finally the tail that was around his waist finally let go, but Hiro couldn’t move. He was too stunned to move at the blunt statement. 

Tadashi seemed to notice before he chuckled shaking his head as he used his tail again to grab Hiro. Gently he placed the fairy beside him before leaning back to relax. Hiro couldn’t really speak and decided to just relax. 

“How… can he bluntly say that?” Hiro blushed as he thought about it letting his tail wrap around him as he looked down at the water. Hiro blinked when all of a sudden it seemed as though his vision was getting blurry. When Hiro tried to shake it off it seemed to intensify. “What’s… wrong?” Hiro thought not hearing the concerned question from Tadashi. 

“I feel….” Without further thought Hiro felt his eyes close and his mind go hazy. 

 

“….h…ro…”

 

“Hi….ro…”

“HIRO!” 

“Who?” Hiro whispered as he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Hiro, you’re alright.” Tadashi whispered with relief before changing the cool rag on his forehead. Hiro blinked as he looked around to notice how dark it was and turned a bit to see the large crystals only giving out a faint light of blue. 

“What happened?” Hiro asked, confused at what was going on. From looking around from side to side Hiro could tell they were back in the main treasure room on the large amount of furs Tadashi set up as a bed for the fairy and for himself whenever he chose to stay in his smaller form.  
“The heat got to you. Your running around and swimming in the baths overheated yourself.” Tadashi explained, wiping Hiro’s face before finally laying beside the fairy. 

“You gave me… scare when you suddenly fell into the water beside me.” The dragon whispered brushing a few of Hiro’s bang away from his eyes before closing his own eyes. On of Tadashi’s wings outstretched and covered Hiro. Enveloping him in pure darkness making Hiro blink before also closing his eyes. Using the last of his strength Hiro turned and draws himself closer to Tadashi. Tadashi eyes snapped open and looked down at Hiro in surprise, but no response came from the fairy as he already went back to a deep slumber. 

Tadashi continued to stare at Hiro before he started laughing. He laughed as softly and as quietly as he could in order not to wake the small fairy. When Tadashi was finished he looked back down at Hiro before wrapping one arm around him. 

“Hiro… I’m sorry.” Tadashi whispered, his voice croaking while sharp teeth glowed in the darkness. 

 

“Your poison is running deep.”


	8. Memories That Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a surprise and background in this story! 
> 
> GoGo and Wasabi will be making their appearance soon! 
> 
> For now enjoy!

Hiro growled and glared at Tadashi as he sat high on top of a mound of books whipping his tail every time the other would try to come close. Tadashi felt helpless as he tried to get the other to forgive him, but it seems Hiro was being inconsolable. 

“Hiro I said I was sorry!” Tadashi stated, wincing as he was slapping again in the face by Hiro’s tail. 

“You ate it! You ate it!” Hiro hissed, flapping his wings making papers all around them fly off the surfaces they were resting on. Tadashi sighed heavily again looking down to see one of his many spirit helpers looking at him with great pity and amusement. “Not helping.” Tadashi whispered down to the giggling spirit. 

“Hiro! I didn’t know those cookies were for you!” Tadashi apologized, but Hiro just pouted and glared at the dragon. “Ugh! They weren’t for me doofus!” Hiro hissed, deciding to make his escape by flying quickly out of the library. Tadashi blinked in surprise before looking down at the now disappointed spirit servant. 

“What did he mean?” Tadashi asked, making the spirit roll it’s ‘eyes’. 

“Pretty Hiro made you cookies as gift in thanks for helping him when his lightning crystal went crazy.” The little spirit chirped, making Tadashi blush before raising a brow. 

“Wait, but if it was for me, then why is he so angry?” Tadashi asked, getting the spirit to sigh. “Why don’t you ask pretty fairy.” The spirit stated, before rushing away to clean up the papers with the rest of the spirits. Tadashi gave a confused look at the spirit before flapping his wings and rushing after Hiro. 

Hiro though, wasn’t having anything with Tadashi at the moment. “Stupid dragon.” Hiro thought as he flew around the lair. 

“I wanted to give him the cookies.” Hiro thought, miserably. 

It had been four months since Hiro had come to live with Tadashi and as more and more days go by the more Hiro started to appreciate and care for the dragon. Even when Tadashi had brought him to out of the lair to a beautiful beach Hiro decided to not runaway. Of course it had crossed the fairies mind, but in the end Hiro couldn’t bring himself to do so. 

“Damn it.” Hiro thought, feeling the strong flutters in his heart and stomach as he finally perched on top of a large hill of treasures that was behind two larger mounds. 

“Stupid feelings.” Hiro miserably thought flicking a few gold coins away. It should be awhile before Tadashi finds him, so Hiro decided to use that time to calm down. He knew he shouldn’t be too angry that Tadashi ate the cookies they were made for him. But he wanted to be the one to GIVE him the cookies. 

“Stupid Tadashi.” Hiro whispered flicking a few more coins.   
He was about to flick a few shards of diamonds and rubies when something felt wrong. Hiro felt his skin crawl and tail flicked out in a defensive position. The air felt tight and a heavy smell of magic was almost suffocating. It made Hiro on the edge in a bad way making him quietly look around. 

Hiro jumped when the loud roars started ringing out through the lair that Hiro flew up in the air to rush towards the noise. “What’s happening?” Hiro thought with worry as he heard Tadashi’s battle roars along with smaller roars from something else. But, these roars didn’t sound like a dragon. 

“GET OUT OF MY LAIR! YOU HAVE NO PERMISSION TO EVEN BE WITHIN MY TERRITORY!” 

“Tadashi, please listen to me.” 

“I DO NOT NEED TO LISTEN NOR EVEN SEE YOU!” 

Hiro felt the raw emotion in Tadashi’s voice that shook Hiro, as he never truly heard Tadashi speak like this. There was anger, there was angst and there was betrayal in his voice that made Hiro’s heartache for the dragon. Hiro silently perched in a large tree that would give him enough coverage to see what was going on and not be seen at the same time. 

There in front of Tadashi who was fully shifted in his dragon form was a creature Hiro didn’t think he would ever see. “By the great crystal it’s a phoenix.” Hiro thought with great awe and surprise. The phoenix was large, but not as large as Tadashi. With a long neck and beautiful feathers with that were the colors of fire. Hiro knew that some still existed, but never in his life did he think he would ever see one. 

“Tadashi please, I mean no harm!” the Phoenix pleaded. 

“Do you think I would believe you? That I would believe any phoenix? You phoenixes have already destroyed any alliance you had with dragons!” Tadashi growled, his tail slashing back and forth and fire spiting out of his mouth in pure rage. 

“Tadashi! Please, what my family… did to you was wrong and we realize that!” she spoke, flapping his wings while her eyes were wild with desperation. 

“Abigail, what did you really come here for? Wasn’t it enough when you burned me with your cursed flames! Burned my brothers and sisters? What. Do. You. Want?” Tadashi hissed, punctuating at the end with nothing, but venom. It made Abigail shrinks a bit fluttering backwards to keep a good distance between herself and the dragon. 

“My father…” she started, but Tadashi just roared at her. 

“You no longer have any right to your father! You had shown that when you had almost destroyed Alistair!” Tadashi remarked, making Abigail flinch.   
“She’s the one… that gave Tadashi those burns?” Hiro thought with shock and horror the same scars that Tadashi would often touch or stare at with great pain. Hiro couldn’t take it anymore and flew over to Tadashi. 

“Tadashi!” Hiro called, making Tadashi look over at Hiro in shock. 

But Abigail had a worse reaction flapping her wings in shock making a burst of wind knock Hiro out of the air. Hiro gasped as he tried to straighten himself, but nothing could be done and soon he came smashing into the lake below. 

“Oh no!” Hiro thought fluttering and flapping his wings to get to the surface. Fairies were never meant to swim! They could stay in shallow water and swim around in that, but anything deeper and…

“Tadashi!” Hiro gasped, when a large claw plunged into the water. 

Hiro coughed and sputtered as Tadashi flew back onto land. Hiro felt Tadashi nudge him with worry before licking as much of the clear water off as possibly to help fairy. “Ew! Ew! Dragon slobber!” Hiro groaned, slapping the dragon’s snout away with his tail getting a chuckling grunt. 

“I’m so sorry! I- …” 

“Abigail, if you do not leave now than you better expect a fight.” Tadashi remarked, snarling and hissing at the phoenix until she finally bowed her head in shame. Silently the phoenix spread her wings and flew out of the lair as quickly as possible. Finally leaving both Hiro and Tadashi in peace. 

“Tadashi, are you okay?” Hiro asked quickly, making the dragon look at Hiro in surprise. 

“I should be asking you that.” Tadashi stated gently before he started to place Hiro on a soft patch of moss. Hiro waited for Tadashi to transform into his smaller form before he felt the large body plant itself on top of him. 

Hiro sighed as he felt a warm tongue lick and groom Hiro’s skin. Taking the water, but in return leaving the strong scent of Tadashi on his skin. Hiro allowed Tadashi’s obvious scent marking knowing that the dragon was on edge from the intruder that waltz into his lair. 

“Tadashi… who was…” Hiro whispered, making Tadashi sigh as he held the fairy closer. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too.” Hiro spoke, turning around to look up at Tadashi. Hiro couldn’t hold back the tears that ran down his face as he looked at Tadashi’s face. His whole face was contorted in pure agony and it broke Hiro. The burns looking fresher then they ever looked before. 

“She… and her clan… killed so many of my kind… my family… Honey Lemon’s family… GoGo’s Family…” Tadashi whispered, pulling Hiro into a painful hold as he silently cried in the smaller male’s shoulders. 

“They mascaraed us… it didn’t matter who… even children… even…” Tadashi whispered, making Hiro whimper as he wiggled a bit in order to press Tadashi’s head into his chest as he held on tight to allow Tadashi to cry on his chest. Moving a bit Hiro used his wings to cover some of Tadashi’s body as if trying to shield him from the painful memories.

“For once…” Hiro thought as he held onto Tadashi the other quietly sobbing into the other’s chest shaking from the tremors of remembering the memories that were filled with fire, blood and the screams of innocence being burned alive. 

 

“For once I’ll be the one to hold you… so cry… as much as you want.”


	9. Welcomed Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters are going to get intense! 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying the week! 
> 
> And for those in school keep going! Summer vacation is right around the corner!

It has been a week since that phoenix came into the lair. Tadashi had been more clingy than usual always being in the same room as Hiro or lying in his lap while Hiro read or did some writing. When he was with Hiro he was patrolling the lair or going outside to rub his scent all over to warn off any more visits. 

Even Tadashi’s spirit servants were in a frenzy as if they were preparing for battle. It had made Hiro nervous and the fairy started weaving wards into Tadashi’s home small charms and wards that would protect them or warn them of incoming danger. 

Today was one of those days were Hiro was placing small charms on some of Tadashi’s treasures before throwing them deep into the mountains of gold and gems. Tadashi was close behind him sleeping and having one arm around his waist as he slept. 

“Which one, which one?” Hiro whispered deciding if he should charm another gold coin or maybe a gem. 

Hiro was about to reach for a gem when suddenly a soft buzzing feeling tickled his skin. Tadashi’s eyes opened and he raised his head making his wings out stretch and flap to bring in the smell of the intruder. Smelling in deeply Tadashi tilted his head before fold his wings back again. 

“Is it?” Hiro asked nervously, making Tadashi smile shaking his head. 

“No, don’t worry they’re good friends.” Tadashi informed, standing up and stretching a bit. 

Hiro waited patiently behind Tadashi as the rumbling came closer and closer into the lair. But the closer the rumbling came the louder a voice could be heard. Hiro blinked in surprise as he saw a large yellow and black dragon come into the room. The dragon was very small and sleek showing that it probably used speed more than brute force. 

Hiro noticed the sharp claws that looked like knives and the spikes coming from her back and clustering at her tail. “She uses speed and quick knife work… probably?” Hiro thought, before noticing a large figure in her claws. 

“Careful with the claws!” The fairy shouted. 

Hiro noticed the green wings and flowers sprouting from the base and parts of his body. Hiro blinked in surprise at seeing the type of fairy. “He’s a nature fairy.” Hiro thought in utter fascination. While nature fairies weren’t considered rare like Hiro and Fred, they were considered almost impossible to find. 

Nature fairies tend to like being alone and care for the forest they reside in. Hiro had never seen a nature fairy because of their love for solitude and that they could bend nature to their will in order to conceal themselves. 

Hiro watched the fairy flick his tail a bit as he watched out for the sharp claws. Hiro saw his tail that looked like large petal from flowers and vines. “Amazing.” Hiro thought as he continues to hide behind Tadashi who wrapped his tail around Hiro’s for the fairies comfort. 

“GoGo, Wasabi what brings your to my lair?” Tadashi asked. Though from the hint of his voice it seemed that Tadashi already knew why the two were here. 

“Hey Tadashi! We came as soon as we got your warning calls!” Wasabi explained, finally being allowed out of GoGo’s claws as the dragon transformed into her smaller size. Hiro watched in fascination, as the dragon in her small size was actually really small. She was even smaller than the fairy that was a good head or two taller than the dragon. 

“We sent out warning calls as soon as we heard yours. Everyone is on high alert and precautions are being made.” GoGo informed, before she stared at Hiro. Hiro instantly hide even farther behind Tadashi who chuckled at Hiro. 

“Hiro come say hello to my good friends GoGo and Wasabi.” Tadashi spoke, his tone gently as always. 

Hiro sighed as he stood to stand beside Tadashi whom placed a warm hand on his shoulder. “Hello.” Hiro squeaked, getting a warm smile from Wasabi and a curt nod from GoGo. Wasabi was the first to come up and Hiro couldn’t help, but notice the immense size difference between Wasabi and himself. 

“Hello Hiro! My name is Wasabi. As you can tell I’m a nature fairy. Nice to meet you.” Wasabi introduced, making Hiro smile as he placed a hand out to shake Wasabi’s hand. 

“That over there is GoGo. Don’t mind her, she’s just a bit tense since the territory breach.” Wasabi informed, making Hiro nod in understanding. 

“Hiro, why don’t you and Wasabi chat for a bit?” Tadashi offered, but Hiro understood the undertone of the offer. Tadashi and GoGo needed to speak about the personal matters of Abigail. Hiro knew Tadashi didn’t tell him everything, which was fine. Hiro could tell it was painful for Tadashi to remember let alone speak about. So Hiro gave a small squeeze to Tadashi’s hand before flying with Wasabi towards the forest area of the lair. 

“Are they going to be alright?” Hiro asked, making Wasabi sigh. 

“I don’t know little man. GoGo almost attacked Abigail when she was flying too close to our lair and many of the other dragons were half tempted to blast her into ashes.” Wasabi stated, making Hiro sigh as they finally came to the lakes view. 

Wasabi sat on the grassy ground making flowers sprout in where he sat. Hiro stared in awe as he patted another part for Hiro to sit making fluffy moss and flower grow. Hiro sat comfortable on the seat and look at Wasabi. 

“I have to ask… how did you come to meet GoGo?” Hiro asked. Wasabi instantly laughed out loud making Hiro chuckle as he saw that Wasabi was remembering a good memory. 

“Well, it actually started because GoGo noticed how well organized my forest was. Certain flower colors and species were all categorized. Even the trees were nicely categorized by height and species.” Wasabi stated, making Hiro noticed how the flowers around wasabi seemed to be all in a neat line up. 

“GoGo had spent weeks in my forest trying to find me. Oh she was persistent.” Wasabi told, chuckling as he looked at the flowers that continued to grow around them. 

“Finally one night when I was in my home the ceiling shook and soon BAM! GoGo face was stuck in my ceiling.” Wasabi laughed, making Hiro snort before going into a fit of giggles imagine a dragon trying her hardest in getting her head unstuck from the ground. And with how serious GoGo seemed to be made it even funnier. 

“So I felt bad about her being stuck and helped her out only for her to totally sweep me off my feet and heading back towards her lair. By the way if GoGo tells you I was screaming in a high pitch voice I’m denying it. That didn’t happen.” Wasabi informed, making Hiro raise a brow as he look at the other fairy. 

Hiro seriously couldn’t imagine a big fairy like Wasabi screaming like that. But, seeing as how Wasabi was blushing he quickly filed the information away and made a plan to scare Wasabi to see if it was really true. 

“Let me tell you her lair had no organization at all! I mean I’m still trying to organize the dang thing!” Wasabi complained, making Hiro chuckle as he patted the large fairy on the shoulder. 

“Hey Wasabi…” Hiro whispered. 

“… What happened between the phoenixes and dragons?” Hiro asked, making Wasabi stay silent before he sighed. Looking down at the ground were the flowers stopped blooming, before looking back at Hiro. 

“Even I don’t know too much about what happened. All I could figure out myself was that there was a mass homicide towards the dragons by the phoenixes. Dragons were almost wiped to extinction when the great beings stepped in and stopped the battle.” Wasabi whispered, making Hiro shiver at the thought of dragons just being slaughtered. 

“The phoenixes didn’t think they did anything wrong. That what they did was justified. But the great beings punished for their crimes. I don’t exactly know what was there punishment really. But the dragon decided to move to these parts for their safety. You can’t find any dragon in the world anymore except for here. Or in the rare cases they do travel out in order to get certain supplies or add to their hoards.” Wasabi stated, before leaning back a bit. 

The two sat in silence mulling over the information that was presented. Wasabi looked at Hiro as he stared down at the ground before he leaned forward to pat his own shoulder before ruffling his hair. Hiro gave Wasabi a grateful look before looking up when he heard the flapping of large wings. 

Hiro sighed in relief when Tadashi flew towards him. Carefully a hand combed through his hair and Hiro almost purred at the touch his tail wagging back and forth a bit making Tadashi chuckle. 

The group made small conversation and Hiro continued to get to know Wasabi. Finally the two left promising to come back soon before flying off into the wild snowy winds. Hiro sighed flying towards their sleeping room and burrowing into the furs and blankets that give Hiro warmth and comfort. 

“Hiro?” Tadashi whispered, making Hiro sigh as he felt large hands massage the base of his wings. 

“Hiro, what are you thinking in that big brain of yours?” Tadashi asked, making Hiro hum a bit before turning around to face Tadashi. “I’m thinking too many things… it’s kinda nosy in my head right now.” Hiro honestly whispered, making Tadashi frown in worry at the slight pained look of Hiro. 

“What can I do to help?” Tadashi asked, making Hiro smile. 

“Lay with me?” 

 

“Always.”


	10. Taking A Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this story! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! <3

“Hiro, I don’t know about this.” 

“Oh come on Tadashi this is going to be fun!” 

“How is this going to be fun?” 

Hiro rolled his eyes as they waited patiently in large crater water pooling around their ankles as they looked around the rocky mountain area. Hiro was glad that they were finally out of the lair and into the open lands. And after reading so many scrolls and books about the world Hiro wanted to explore and experience the words that were beautiful written on paper. 

“I still don’t know about this.” Tadashi nervously stated as the ground under them rumbled. Hiro just smirked as he looked at the ground below. Grabbing Tadashi’s arm he braced crying out in joy as watered gushed out from under them flinging the pair into the air before keeping them there as water continued to pressure out from the ground. 

“This is amazing!” Hiro cheered, while Tadashi was flapping his wings and slashing his tail in discomfort. “This is dangerous!” Tadashi concluded as just as suddenly the water was gone and they were falling towards the ground. 

In flash Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro and flapped his powerful wings. The dragon softly and smoothly flew to the side edge of a cliff flapping his wings a few times to get the droplets of water off as much as he can. Hiro was content in Tadashi’s arms as the dragon started grooming him after getting some water off his scales. 

“How fascinating! The books told me all about this earth phenomenon!” Hiro explained as he saw watched the water show before him his tail flicking back in forth in excitement as Hiro studied the scene before him. Hiro smile widened at the small rainbows that appeared as the water descended back towards the ground. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, but lets take a break from this.” Tadashi stated, making Hiro chuckle at the other. 

Hiro agreed and soon flew in the sky beside Tadashi as they made their way around the area. Hiro couldn’t help, but give a sigh of relief in feeling the wind carry his wings and smooth his skin. It was amazing to fly in the open air being carried by the gentle winds again. They’ve been in the lair for so long that Hiro thought he was going to go stir crazy. 

Tadashi eventually relented and even he was becoming restless staying in one place for so long. So the two planned to go traveling for a few weeks before going back to the lair again. Hiro who had never truly seen the world had begged Tadashi to take him as many places as possible. So far Hiro couldn’t get enough dragging Tadashi everywhere in order to study different scenery or different plants. 

Hiro even stayed for hours sitting in one spot to study a unique animal he’s only seen in old tomes and faded pictures. Tadashi of course was kind enough to indulged Hiro and even explaining a few things about the objects he was studying. 

Hiro purred in delight as they landed in a field full of tall grass and wild flowers. The ground was soft from the grass and smell great from the flowers. So far no creatures had dared attack them almost knowing what Tadashi was even though he currently wasn’t in his large dragon form. Hiro looked up towards the sky watching a few fluffy white clouds lazily flew over them with the help of the wind. 

It almost reminded Hiro of how his kind flies. While Hiro now preferred to go as fast as possible there was the part of him that liked to fly in a lazy manner. It made Hiro sigh in relief as he curled up in the grass while Tadashi surveyed the area for any threat. 

Suddenly Tadashi perked up his wings spreading out wide and his eyes narrowing as he looked around the area. Hiro tensed as he looked over at Tadashi who continued to look around and breathing in as much area as possible to scent whatever he was sensing. Soon though Tadashi tilted his head to the side in a manner that Hiro couldn’t help, but find cute. The expression of familiarity hit his features before he finally calmed. 

“Tadashi?” Hiro questioned. 

“Sorry, I smelled another dragon.” Tadashi whispered to Hiro crawling over his body and cocooning him against his chest while his wings covered them. Hiro eyebrows furrowed in confusion since Tadashi because of his protective stance over him it made him wonder if the dragon was a foe. “Is the dragon a foe?” Hiro asked, making Tadashi blink at Hiro in surprise before shaking his head. 

“No! No! He isn’t. But, because were out in the open… I just… Instinct really.” Tadashi poorly explained. Hiro nodded his head allowing Tadashi this one time to poorly explain his instincts. There were multiple times where Tadashi had tried to explain dragon behavior and instincts to Hiro. But each time he failed at explaining even going into a stutter if you pushed too much. Hiro had long ago decided to roll with it. 

“Is he going to come here?” Hiro asked, curiously making Tadashi frown as he looked up. 

“He might… though I would be surprised if he did.” Tadashi informed, making Hiro look at him curiously. 

“Anyway, you said you wanted to go to mirror sands right? It’s actually close by here if you wanted to check it out.” Tadashi informed. 

Hiro frowned at the obvious dodging of the subject. But he already pushed so much that he decided to give the dragon a break. It totally wasn’t the fact that he really did want to see the Mirror Sands of the Sky… nope totally not the reason why he agreed to drop the subject. 

The two instantly took the skies with a great flap of their wings. Hiro feeling the rush of adrenaline as soon as they took the air feeling playful as they flew towards their destination. Hiro grinned as he twirled around Tadashi before flicking his face with his tail. Tadashi growled at Hiro playfully back puffing a bit of smoke and fire at the other. 

Hiro watched Tadashi’s wings change their direction and witnessed the beautiful air dynamics that Tadashi preformed in front of him. At the end of it Hiro chuckle when a soft tap was brought down on his face by Tadashi’s tail. Tadashi looked at Hiro with a smirk, making Hiro pout as he flew under him. 

“Cheater.” Hiro informed coolly making Tadashi laugh. 

“Sure.” Tadashi agreed, making sure to draw out his words. 

Hiro was about to retort when one of Tadashi’s clawed hands pointed in front of them. Hiro turned and looked in awe at the area before them. It almost blinded Hiro as the light almost shined from the ground like the sun. Softly the two descended down towards the shimmering sky that seemed to paint the ground. 

Hiro watched in amazement as a perfect picture of himself and Tadashi was now showing in the ground blow. Hiro stared into his own bewildered expression as they flew above the sands. Finally they landed softly onto the ground. Hiro shivered at the cool touch to his feet and noticed in awe as water and sand both meet his feet. 

“It’s… the reflective properties of the water and the color of the sand that is creating the mirror images.” Hiro whispered with great awe. 

“Amazing isn’t it?” Tadashi asked, as he looked down at his own reflection spreading his wings out to look more at himself. “When I first saw this place I almost blasted it because I thought there was another dragon under me.” Tadashi laughed, making Hiro snicker at the confession. 

“Sounds like you.” Hiro agreed, making Tadashi eye twitch. Without warming a long tail swiped at Hiro legs causing the fairy to fall into the water and sand. Hiro squawked as he landed on the cold ground glaring at the snickering dragon that tried to act as innocently as possible. Hiro growled and soon pounced on the dragon making Tadashi laugh as they tumbled on the wet ground. Rippling the images of themselves and the skies above. 

Hiro playfully bite and nibbled Tadashi neck who did the same to his tail. The continued to wrestle and bite each other for what seemed like hours to Hiro. Finally Hiro was scooped up into Tadashi arms making Hiro flap at Tadashi’s face with his tail again. 

“One of these days you’re going to get your tail stuck in something if you keep on doing that.” Tadashi warned, but a kind smile was on his face and saying his words in a joking manner. 

“When that day comes I’ll make sure to say you were right… nerd.” Hiro teased, getting Tadashi to roll his eyes at the smaller male.  
Tadashi was about to retort when suddenly he wrapped Hiro tightly in his wings. Hiro jolted from the sudden contact with Tadashi’s hot scales and tried to look around his large wings to see what was going on. 

 

 

“I’m sorry for the sudden intrusion Tadashi.”


	11. Captured Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for your taxes is always hard. 
> 
> I want my money already! DX
> 
> Along with my paycheck already. Bi-weekly paychecks are always hard to wait for. ;w;
> 
> Here is another chappie!

“It’s alright Robert, I’m just… tense.” Tadashi spoke back, uncurling his wings a bit for Hiro to see the new individual. Being around Tadashi and meeting his friends Hiro instantly knew the man in front of them was a dragon. His large wings lazily rested on the floor with the color that reminded Hiro of rusted gold. His tail as long as Tadashi’s was spiked at the end and from the little twitches that Hiro could witness he knew that the dragon was able to control them at will. 

But something made Hiro sad as he study the new dragon in front of him. Even in half human form Hiro could see the small scorch marks lining the tips of his wings. The deep scars that decorated his chest, arms and even tail. The deep wrinkles on his face and his tired eyes showed Hiro that this dragon has been through war. 

His eyes almost matched the same haunted looks that sometimes the others would get. That sometimes Tadashi would get when he remembered where his burns came from. 

“I know… she’s has seen you I would presume?” Robert asked, letting his tail sway back and forth on the water and sand letting the image of him ripple out of existence every time he did so. “Is he talking about that phoenix?” Hiro asked, connecting the dots making Robert look at Hiro with interest. 

“I see you have someone dear with you.” Robert stated, making Hiro nervously flutter in Tadashi’s hold. It was one thing being studied by Tadashi’s friend; it was another thing being studied by this dragon. Hiro can tell even though he looked young and he might still be young in Dragon standards. Hiro could still tell that he was old, older than Tadashi and one who’s seen and done many things. 

“Hiro, this is Robert Callaghan, a good friend and mentor of mine.” Tadashi introduced, making Hiro slowly placed his hand out to shake hands with the dragon. Robert chuckled a bit as he shook hands with Hiro before studying the small fairy. “Crystal Fairy, very rare.” Robert whispered, making Tadashi nod. 

“If Alistair would have loved to meet him. But he’s resting at the lair right now.” Robert commented, making Tadashi nod in understanding. “One day I’ll bring Hiro over to meet him.” Tadashi offered, making Hiro look back and forth from the two. Tadashi seemed so different in the presence of this dragon. It reminded Hiro whenever they saw one of the better villager elders who helped prosper the village for the young generation. 

“Tadashi, send me any word of she comes to you again. It seems the phoenixes are trying something. In order to break the curse that was placed onto them. I fear…well… ” Robert didn’t finish as he turned around and spread out his wings. It made Hiro witness that there was even more injuries on the dragon’s wings. Old burns, scars and torn in a few places. “It must hurt every time he spreads his wings or even flies.” Hiro thought. 

“Of course…” Tadashi bowed his head. 

“If they try anything… then we shall finally eradicate them.” Robert growled darkly, before leaving the two alone. Hiro couldn’t help, but shiver at the blood lust in his eyes.   
Hiro watched the older dragon flap his wings in one powerful motion making him pierce the skies in a blink of an eye. It made the water ripple and wave distorting the image of the skies. Robert gave one last look before finally flying away. 

“He was our leader… in the war.” Tadashi whispered, unraveling his wings. 

Hiro blinked, as he couldn’t feel the cold of the water or the smooth wet sand on his feet. Instead his feet touched nothing, but air as Tadashi started flying away from the mirror sands. They flew for a bit before descending down at the small shelter made of vines, leaves and branches they made for their trip. It was tucked away deep in the forest inside the bottom of a grand tree and in front a beautiful stream. 

Hiro struggled a bit allow Tadashi to finally set the fairy free as he flew to sit by the water’s edge. Tadashi joining him as he settled down but stared into the water a look that showed reluctance and dread. 

“Tadashi… do you think the phoenixes are trying to start another war?” Hiro asked, flapping his wings as he placed his feet into the water cleaning his feet of the sand that stubbornly stuck on the bottom and around his feet. The sand fell away and carried in the water down the stream to either forever stick on the bottom or travel places that will eventually tell grand stories in the future. 

“I… don’t know…” Tadashi spoke shakily, making Hiro sigh as he crawled out of the water and onto Tadashi’s lap. Hiro picked Tadashi’s head up before holding out of his hands. Immediately he called upon his power and a small crystal came into existence in Hiro’s hand glowing brightly of purple and red. Hiro surged the power into it before smashing the crystal into pieces by grasping it as hard as he could. 

“My magic is strong Tadashi… please if the phoenix decides to bring forth another war… allow me to fight by your side.” Hiro whispered, the power of the broken crystal surging through both of them making Tadashi lash his tail on the ground in pleasure and for Hiro close his eyes while he tried to calm his body down. 

Hiro felt sharp hands travel down his neck to where his shoulder was. With only a harsh squeeze to his tail and arm Tadashi bitten down onto his shoulder drawing blood from his body to greedily suck and consume. Hiro didn’t flinch nor did he feel even the closest bit of pain from the bite. What he did feel though was the immense pleasure he got from it making Hiro wrap his tail around the hand that was grasping it while smoothing Tadashi’s hair down. 

They continued on like this Tadashi biting certain specific areas of Hiro’s body and Hiro allowing him to do so. Hiro knew exactly what was happening, but he didn’t care for his heart, mind and body knew that he wanted this. 

This was the starting of a claiming. 

“Mark me as much as you want.” Hiro whispered into Tadashi’s ear giving the ear a playful nip.  
The reaction of the deep growl made Hiro warm with desire, but he calmed those flames. For right now they wouldn’t go farther than this. This is for something that Tadashi deeply needed. He needed to reassure that Hiro was there and that Hiro wasn’t going anywhere. He needed the reassurance that he wasn’t alone. “I know above all else that I can’t leave Tadashi’s side.” Hiro thought, his hand combing through Tadashi’s hair. 

Again the sensation of teeth was felt at his hip making Hiro move a bit from the sensation. Already the marks n his shoulder and right side of his hip was showing. The deep puncture wounds while not bleeding would forever leave a scar on his crystal skin. 

“You’re marking me up so much.” Hiro whispered, moving his tail that was freed from Tadashi’s claws to smack him on the face a bit. 

CHOMP!

“SWEET CRYSTAL FUCKING MERCY! TADASHI!” Hiro screamed as Tadashi bite into Hiro’s tail. Everywhere else was fine and dandy, but the tail. The most sensitive part on Hiro was something of a big HELL NO. Hiro flapped his wings and started scratching at Tadashi’s face. But Tadashi mouth stayed shut around the squirm appendage. 

“TADASHI WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT!” Hiro shouted slapping the dragon’s face with anger. But again Tadashi wouldn’t allow Hiro tail free. In fact he started growling in a low tone and his eyes burning brightly as he looked at Hiro. It was instinct to not let prey go until it calmed, but Hiro was in too much pain to be rational. Hiro could do the only thing he could think of and instantly went into action. 

Using a few squirming moves Hiro broke free of Tadashi’s hands and instantly snatched the wagging tail behind Tadashi. Opening his mouth Hiro chanted a few words before biting down as hard as he could. The spell enchanting his teeth to actually bite through the hard scales and not damage himself got the desire affected he wanted. 

“OW! OW! OW! OW! HIRO LET GO!” Tadashi shouted, dropping the tail from his mouth, but catching it before it could fully escape him. Hiro glared at Tadashi and continued to hold onto the tail making sure to open and bite down hard again earning Tadashi to yowl from the pain. Without much else Tadashi took a new spot on the tail and bit down hard on it. 

“FUCK! TADASHI! THAT HURTS!” 

“YOU BIT MY TAIL!” 

“YOU STARTED IT!” 

“WELL I’M ENDING IT!” 

 

“Do you guys need a moment???”


	12. Time is Ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late late late update. 
> 
> I'll be honest, I won't be able to update as constantly as I was before. I need to focus on other things. But updates will still come and I will finish every story I post. So don't worry. 8D
> 
> For now enjoy this.

“GoGo! Wasabi! What are you doing here?” Tadashi asked while he rubbed his sore spots. Hiro was also nursing his sores making GoGo roll her eyes and Wasabi chuckle. Hiro quickly flapped away from Tadashi’s to hide behind Wasabi to pout. 

“Come on Hiro, Let’s go soak your tail in some water.” Wasabi chuckled, motioning to fairy to follow him to the stream leaving the dragons by themselves. 

“I’m assuming you’re here not to just say hello.” Tadashi whispered, making sure to speak when the fairies were a good distance away. GoGo sneered at the ground as her tail flicked back and forth with irritation. But Tadashi saw another emotion in her eyes that he was all too familiar with. GoGo was afraid, the same fear back when the great massacre began. 

“I see… so what have you learned.” Tadashi asked, leaning against tree to watch Hiro as he soaked his aching tail in the water. 

“Theirs has been a flurry of movement in the north. It seems many phoenixes are gathering for something.” GoGo mentioned, walking over to Tadashi to also lean against the tree giving out a tired sigh as she closed her eyes. “It also seems that a few creatures have been completely wiped out.” GoGo gravely informed, making Tadashi’s eyes snap open in order to look over towards GoGo. 

“How… were they killed?” Tadashi whispered, making GoGo wince at the loaded question. 

“…. They were burned alive.” GoGo hissed, making Tadashi wings flare open alerting both Wasabi and Hiro. 

“Tadashi? What’s wrong?” Hiro asked instantly flying over to the enraged dragon placing his small hand on the other’s face. Tadashi’s eyes showed a burning hatred that made Hiro heart break again. But he didn’t say anything just allowed Tadashi to take what he wanted. The dragon brought Hiro into a strong hold nuzzling his neck smelling his scent before finally calming down enough where his eyes didn’t show half of the hatred he was showing just moments before. 

“GoGo… have you sent word to Callaghan?” Tadashi asked, making GoGo shake her head. The scout looked over to her own fairy that was giving her concerned looks from where he stood beside her. She looked back at Tadashi before nodding her head towards Hiro. “You two better cut the vacation short. I don’t think now is the time to be so relaxed.” GoGo informed, before she turned to leave. 

“I’ll personally talk to Callaghan. A letter should be waiting for you in the ‘room’. Keep safe.” GoGo stated, before pushing a sputtering Wasabi forward. 

“Whoa! Hey! GoGo? What’s going on? Hey! Okay! Okay! I’m walking, Hiro I’ll hopefully see you later!” Wasabi called, as he continued to be pushed by GoGo. Eventually GoGo transformed and grabbed Wasabi before shooting into the sky and towards the direction Callaghan flew towards. 

“Hiro, I’m so sorry… but…” Tadashi spoke, but Hiro held up a hand to stop him. 

“Let’s go home.” Hiro whispered with a small smile on his face. Tadashi grinned, before he spread out his wings. Hiro watched as Tadashi transformed into the beautiful dragon he’s come to… love. 

“Yes… I can’t help, but love him.” Hiro thought with warmth in his chest. Hiro settled into the warmth of Tadashi’s claws as they made their way home. Whatever it was GoGo discussed with Tadashi must have really frightened Tadashi. He was flying at top speed and making sure to hide above or inside the clouds. Hiro started whispering spells to make it harder to notice them. 

Soon they were in the safety of their lair and Hiro had appreciated the thunderous blizzards and storms outside of the opening. Tadashi quickly transformed again and immediately summoned a few spirits to his side. 

“Gather the spirits every last one of them… The decayed flames are sparking…” Tadashi ordered, making the spirits instantly alert. Hiro watched the usual cheerful spirits become serious and… fearful. They rushed to do Tadashi’s command while also being visibly distressed as they went. 

“Hiro… we need to talk…” Tadashi whispered, making Hiro nod his head in understanding. Quickly side-by-side the two walked down the long hallways. Hiro knew exactly which room they were heading. It was the only room that Tadashi would go to when something important has happened. 

Opening the large double doors they came into a large room with a round table that held the map of the world nestled on top of it. The room itself was very elegantly decorated in colors of red, cold and silver. Statues of dragons were on each point of the room standing proud and tall. Showing the grace and strength of a dragon. Some of the walls had books shelves that held some books, tomes and scrolls. The first time Hiro had come to this room was when Tadashi flew towards it in haste. 

It was when Tadashi though Hiro was sleeping that he went inside the room. To look over the map and read over a few scrolls that was nestled in the bookshelves. Hiro only peaked into the room and immediately looked away when Tadashi caught sight of him. While Tadashi wasn’t mad at Hiro he told him to never come into the room unless he says so. 

“This isn’t just some pretty room with books and a map… it’s a war room.” Hiro thought as Tadashi flung open the doors in order to walk inside. There right as GoGo stated was a letter with a seal stamped onto it. Tadashi grabbed the letter and carefully opened it to bring out important contents of the letter. 

Tadashi read over the contents taking a few minutes to mull over the information given to him. Carefully he placed the papers onto the table before standing beside it. “Hiro, I want you to read this and tell me what you think.” He spoke, his voice clear and unwavering. It held no emotion, but Hiro could see in Tadashi’s eyes in how serious the situation was. 

Hiro walked over towards the table in order to pick up the pieces of paper. Hiro read over each line carefully making sure to absorb every detail before looking at Tadashi in horror. 

“How… how accurate is this?” Hiro asked, making Tadashi sigh as he looked over the map on the table. “It’s accurate. GoGo’s team and GoGo herself has confirmed it.” Tadashi replied, making Hiro frown at Tadashi’s words. “The massacre ended years ago, but we dragons always kept tabs on everything in order to prevent another massacre from happening.” Tadashi replied, motioning towards the map and the bookshelves. “We’ve been closely monitoring majority of creatures in the world, especially he phoenixes.” Tadashi hissed, slamming his fist into the table making the table moan at the abuse. 

“Tadashi, this type of magic well… this type of magic is something only a few creatures can utilize.” Hiro stated, reading over the words before looking over the map. Tadashi went over towards the side of the room to grab a single wooden box before opening it. Hiro watched Tadashi’s body tense his tail flicking with irritation before finally settling down. Walking back over Tadashi opened the box and showed the contents that were inside. 

Without any words Hiro took the pieces that were in the shape of phoenixes and started placing them on the map. “These creatures must have a pattern.” Hiro stated, looking over the areas in which the species of creatures were whipped out. “Each creatures must be special for them to be… destroyed like this.” Hiro whispered as he quickly asked a few spirits who came in to check on them to get the pictures and books on each of the creatures. 

“Prepare for future battles… make the safe lairs…. If anything happens… evacuate all the spirits and hide in one of the safe homes.” Tadashi ordered towards the spirits who started spilling into the room for orders. 

“Give warning to all dragons… you spread the soft whispers in the wind….” Tadashi continued to order while some spirits came in carrying scrolls, books, tomes and papers. Hiro snatched a few and placed some of the papers on the walls to look at each one while he read in a few books and scrolls. “These creatures… what is the secret with these creatures.” Hiro whispered. 

“Wait a minute... this creature…” Hiro whispered, looking at the beautiful deer like creature. Flowers were growing all over its antlers and it seemed to he a long flowing tail. “This creature… is connected with…” Hiro couldn’t believe what was happening. 

“Hiro?” Tadashi asked, his tone filled with worry as he watched the other step back from his findings. “Tadashi, all these creatures have a direct line to the great beings.” Hiro stated with horror as he turned to face the other dragon. Tadashi saw how Hiro’s shoulders shook and his hands quivered as he looked at him. 

Tadashi wings flared out and slowly started to enclose them inside. Hiro continued to shake as he was brought towards the other until Tadashi placed comforting hands on his shoulders. The dragon looking into Hiro’s eyes that were filled with fear, dread and devastation his own lips stuttering as he tried to find the words. Finally after a few moments Hiro was able to speak clearly. 

 

“Tadashi they’re going to blind the great beings… from seeing into our world.”


End file.
